


Cookies and Ballerinas

by bewaretheboojum



Series: Learning to Adapt [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum
Summary: Written for Tim/Kon Week 2020 Prompt 6 - Bakery/Coffee ShopAU - Future Fic. Tim hurts his knee and Al thinks the only solution to that problem is fresh baked chocolate cookies.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Learning to Adapt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: TimKon Week





	Cookies and Ballerinas

"Kuku said that Daddy told her he wants Crocky-Os with Marshmallows," Al said in the most serious tone of voice a five-year-old could muster.

Kon glanced down at his daughter. She was holding up her bunny ballerina, a gift from her Aunt Cass, to examine a bright red box of cereal.

The two of them were on grocery duty that afternoon. Usually Tim and Al did the shopping, but Tim had been injured on patrol two days ago. He sprained his knee pretty badly and was under strict orders from Bruce to stay off it as much as possible. So Kon had stepped up to take on as many of Tim's chores as he could.

He never actually realized how much Tim managed to cram into one day until he tried it for himself...

"Hmmm, really?" Kon asked, walking over to stand behind Al and Kuku. He examined the box of cereal with her, thoughtfully. "When did he tell her that?"

"This morning, after he woke up."

"What else did he tell Kuku?" Kon asked, interestedly.

"He wants cookies too," Al said firmly.

"Cookies?" Kon said, trying to hide a smile.

"Yup." Al said, matter of factly. "He wants the chocolate ones. He also said his leg really hurts and we have to be careful when we snuggle."

"You know, he mentioned the snuggling thing to me, too. But never mentioned the cookie thing..."

Al puffed out a big sigh and shook her head dramatically.

"That Daddy..." she said reprovingly.

Kon huffed out a laugh and nodded.

"That Daddy," Kon agreed. "Come on, let's finish up the shopping so we can get home and check on him."

They loaded up the cart, with snacks and ingredients to make meals for a few days. They didn't end up getting the Crocky-Os, but Kon did stop by the bakery and grab a dozen chocolate cookies.

"For Kuku and Daddy to share," Al had explained.

By the time they finished with errands, it was pushing four in the afternoon and Al was hungry. Rushing back to the apartment, she insisted on carrying the bakery bag with the cookies.

As Kon pushed into the kitchen, he spotted Tim, hanging on a pair of crutches as he made himself some tea.

"You're not supposed to be up," Kon scolded breathlessly as he put the grocery bags on the floor. Al came in after him and put down her bag before propping Kuku up on the counter.

"I can make some tea," Tim protested as Kon walked over and kissed him on the top of the head. "Besides, I wasn't sure when you two would be back."

"Daddy," Al scolded. "Grampa said to stay sitting."

Tim puffed out a sigh and nodded.

"You're right, that is what Grampa said. Come on, Al. Let's let Uki get dinner started while you and I take a rest."

"Can I have a cookie first?"

"We don't have cookies."

"Uki got some," Al explained, proudly displaying the bag of chocolate cookies.

"Hey, you said Daddy wanted those," Kon pointed out, trying not to laugh.

"Kuku said Daddy wanted them," Al said defensively.

"We all know that Kuku never lies," Tim said. "You can have a cookie after dinner. Your Uki is gonna work hard to cook for us so we need to make sure we’re nice and hungry."

Al nodded and pulled Kuku off the counter, casting a longing look at the bag of cookies Kon immediately tucked into the highest cabinet.

"How about you and Kuku grab a book and a blanket from the bedroom and we'll set up the couch?" Tim said.

Al rushed out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom, Kuku tucked under one arm.

Tim slumped against the counter as he watched Kon unpack the groceries.

"Was she ok shopping?" Tim asked.

"She was fine. Kuku thinks you don't eat enough marshmallows."

"Kuku isn't wrong," Tim said wryly. "Sorry I'm not pulling my weight this week."

"Hey," Kon said, putting down the groceries he was tucking into the cupboards. He moved over to Tim to wrap an arm around his shoulders and give him another gentle kiss. "You're hurt. Don't worry about it. How is your knee feeling?"

"Hurts," Tim said with a grimace.

"Did you take your meds?"

"Just now, yeah. Hopefully they'll kick in soon."

"Daddy! Kuku and I are ready for the story now," Al called from the living room.

Taking a deep breath, Tim shut his eyes as if to brace himself before rocking forward onto his crutches.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to rest more and have her stay with me while I cook?" Kon asked, concerned.

"We'll be fine," Tim said with a pained smile. "She's been running around with you all day. Halfway through the first story, she'll be fast asleep."

Tim made his slow but steady way back out to the living room. Kon listened absently to Tim and Al chatting happily in the other room while he started on dinner. The low hum of their voices blended in with the clatter of pans and utensils while he cooked.

When dinner was tucked into the oven and all timers were set, Kon made his way back out into the living room.

Tim was laid out on the sofa, his leg extended onto the large ottoman by their sofa. Al was snuggled up next to him with Kuku tucked between the two of them. Krypto was on Al's other side, his head propped in her lap as he looked at the book she had open.

Al soft voice 'read' the story in the book to Tim. She used the words she could pick out along with the pictures to weave her own little tale about a bunny who danced with her Aunt. Tim, for his part, was fast asleep next to Al on the sofa, his head tilted back against a soft pillow. He was breathing in deep, one arm around Al as he slept.

Kon felt his heart swell in his chest. They all looked so sweet as they snuggled up together. Kon couldn't imagine loving anything as much as he loved Tim and Al.

Al looked up at Kon when he walked over to them.

"Shhh," Al said, lifting a chubby little finger to her lips as she looked at Kon seriously. "I'm reading Daddy a bedtime story."

"Looks like it worked," Kon said, going down on one knee on the floor next to the two of them.

Al nodded seriously.

"He's all wored out," Al said.

"He really is..."

Al turned to look up at Tim as he slept, and then frowned.

"Is Daddy hurt bad?" she asked, her small dark eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Kon hummed thoughtfully as he patted Al on the knee.

"No, not too badly. His leg hurts him but I think he's more upset about not being able to help everyone as much as he usually does."

"He said he got hurt when he was helping people..." Al said thoughtfully. "Why does he help them if he gets hurt? I don't like it when he can't snuggle and go to the park."

Kon could absolutely sympathize with the sentiment.

"I know it's hard, Sunshine. I don't like it when he gets hurt either. But there are people out there who need your Daddy just as much as we do. So we have to let him help them too."

"There are people who need your help too?" she asked.

"Mine too," Kon said.

"And Aunt Cass?"

"And Aunt Cass."

"Aunt Cass never gets hurted," Al pointed out critically.

Kon fought down a grimace and nodded.

"Your Aunt Cass is arguably better at helping people than your Daddy and me..."

"She's a better ballerina too," Al said seriously.

"Also true," Kon conceded.

"Daddy will be better soon, though?"

"In a couple of weeks, I'll be just fine," Tim said, sleepily patting Al on the shoulder. "Uki and I will just need more of your help until I'm back on my feet."

"I can help," Al said. "Like Daddy and Aunt Cass and Uki."

"Thank you," Kon said, smiling. He leaned over to press a soft kiss to Al's temple. "We appreciate the help, Al. It was very nice of you to read your Daddy a story."

"Daddy slept through the good part," Al said, critically.

"You can tell me all about it while we eat dinner," Tim said, shifting on the sofa to get to his feet.

"Then we get cookies after?" Al said, hopping off the sofa and grabbing Kuku. She rushed over to the kitchen where the timer for dinner just started to go off.

"One cookie," Tim called after her. "A singular cookie."

"She learned her negotiation skills from you," Kon teased, wrapping an arm around Tim's waist and partially supporting his weight as they made their ways to the kitchen.

"She learned her storytelling skills from you," Tim said. "I think the bunny ballerina may have also been a space princess."

"What bunny ballerina isn't also a space princess?"

They ate their dinner at the kitchen table as Al retold her story with, what Kon believed, was several new embellishments. The Space Princess Ballerina Bunny also had chocolate cookies for dessert. Eight chocolate cookies.

Tim insisted that Al was only allowed to have one, but Kon heard her sneaking a second one while he helped Tim back to their bedroom. When he crept back into the kitchen, he found her with the cookie bag hovering next to her and a half-eaten cookie in her hand.

"We said only one cookie," Kon said, taking the bag from her and tucking into the cupboard above her head.

"Sorry, Uki..." Al said, guiltily, handing over the rest of the cookie.

“I know,” Kon said, picking her up and hugging her close. “It’s been a tough day, Sunshine.” 

Al wrapped his arms around Kon’s neck and hugged him back.

“It’s ok, Uki. You’ve got me to help now, too.”

Kon felt his throat tighten and he swallowed hard as he held his daughter close.

“Thank you, Sunshine,” Kon said, thickly. “That means a lot.”

“Now, let’s go check on Daddy. Maybe he needs a cookie too.”

“Maybe he does.”


End file.
